


Courtship.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, He/Him pronouns used for reader, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Reader, Reader-Insert, Time Skips, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: A scent draws Severus’s nose as well as eyes at one of Malfoy’s over the top grand balls, but he can’t help but let his eyes wander. And well, there’s nothing holding him back now, is there?
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535936
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *canon timeline tweaked a bit to my liking (like severus and lucius going to school together and being friends (lucius is 2 years older than snape not 6)
> 
> *reader is same age as snape, but reader goes to beauxbatons
> 
> *going to take place during 7th year, and it is never clearly stated when snape joined the death eaters, but in this fic, snape joined after sirius pulled that prank on him (circa 6th year)
> 
> // and please excuse any mistakes!!

“How are you enjoying yourself so far?”

Severus glanced to the blond beside him and gave a small shrug, “Fine. It is the same as last year, wonderful as always.”

Lucius rolled his eyes and sighed, “I can never get a true reaction out of you, can I? Has anyone at least caught your eye? Maybe I could introduce you to someone for a dance? I know Narcissa would love to set you up with someone.”

With a cringe, Severus opened his mouth to speak, but then the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, or smell, walked by and he was for a second dizzy, with his only attention on you.

You didn’t look familiar at all, which puzzled Severus quite a bit. The soft flowery scent that was starting to dissipate from the air was a clear marker of your omega status, but you held yourself so well, he wouldn’t be surprised if you were actually an alpha. He was positive he would have remembered you.

An amused chuckle brought Severus out of his daze of trying to remember the way your hair laid against your forehead, or how your [color] robes hugged your body in the most perfect way, or how he could picture what you would feel like in his arms- he shook his head and turned his attention back to his friend.

“I see, of course, you wouldn’t go for anyone we already knew,” Severus hated the fact he could feel his cheeks heat up at the insinuation, “I suppose he is a good candidate, especially if you coming together ended in marriage. As a half-blood, we need to raise your ranks the best that we can if you ever want to mean something to Our Lord.”

“Lucius-” Severus tried to interrupt.

“I want none of that, I approve of him, therefore I shall make it happen,” He said with a smirk, “Now, do you wish to know about him or not?”

Severus sighed, and glanced over to where you were sat next to a slightly smaller girl chatting rather avidly, “Yes…”

“Very good,” The blond nodded, “His name if [Full Name], youngest of three of a lesser known French pure-blood family, and the only omega. His older sisters are both alphas. He is currently a 7th year at Beauxbatons, and I believe he has yet to decided on a future, but being the youngest, he gets time. My mother is close to his mother, so I’ve been in contact with him since I was little. We’re not necessarily friends, but friendlier than acquaintances, so I can easily introduce you to him or him to you.”

“I don’t know,” Severus started a bit unsure, he’s never really had someone draw his eye from his former infatuation with Lily Evans. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt,” He eventually said.

Lucius grinned, “Wonderful,” He said and started leading his friend towards the omega.

-

Your sister stopped short when she noticed the two males heading towards them. If she were being honest with herself, she was wondering when they would make their way over.

As your escort for the party, she zoned in on the dark-haired wizard of the two as he had taken an interest into you, she blamed her protective alpha senses as your older sister kicking in, so she made sure to stay in one spot until they decided to approach. If you were to be approached by a possible suitor, she would much prefer to be present, as it was her duty as your sister and alpha escort for the night to do so.

With a confused air about you, you looked to where your older sister was staring and met the eyes of the two males, “Marie?” You murmured in a slightly worried tone. What was happening?

“Good evening, Miss. [Last Name],” Lucius said to your sister before looking at you, “Mr. [Last Name], Have you been enjoying yourselves?”

Your sister smile and nodded, the perfect image of an alpha pureblood heir, “Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, yes, I have to say this year seems absolutely better than the last. Your mother has really outdone herself, the place is beautiful.”

Lucius grinned, “Thank you, I will have to relay that back to her, she will be pleased with that. How is the evening fairing for you?” Lucius pointed the question towards you, “I believe this is the first year you have attended?”

“It’s my first outing since my presenting and coming of age,” You replied with a nod, your head slightly bowed as you acknowledged his status as alpha and of the family hosting the party, “And it is a lovely one at that.” You added simply to not make yourself too nervous by over-talking.

“That is good to hear,” Lucius smiled and changed his posture to gesture Severus to come forward, “May I introduce you to my closest friend, Severus Snape,” Both you and your sister smiled and nodded your heads towards him, “He’s on the road to becoming the youngest potion’s master this century,” Lucius practically beamed and clapped a hand on Severus’ shoulder in a rather regal manner.

“How interesting,” Marie said with a small twist of a smile tugging at her lips, “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Snape,” She started, “As much as I would love for these pleasantries to continue on a loop, I believe there is much left unsaid by this introduction,” She shot Lucius a sharp look that actually made the man stand a bit taller in defense. She may be only 5 foot 4 inches, but she was an alpha to the boot.

“Of course,” Lucius said a bit tense, “How many courtship offers have you received since your presenting? If I may ask,” Lucius said, making sure to direct his question towards you but never taking his eyes off your sister.

A flush warmed your cheeks at the question. Of course, it would be your own sister to make everything awkward and embarrassing, but you were a fool to think the night would go smoothly.

“One,” You replied, “The youngest Lestrange has made a proposal to my parents, but I refused,” You replied, “It was the day after the announcement of my secondary sex, and it disgusted me that he knew nothing of me and suddenly found me desirable because I presented as an omega. He didn’t want a normal courtship,” You seethed, but kept your frustration low, “He wanted a three-month immediate engagement, no courtship trial period at all. I think he just wanted an omega bride of good blood.” You sneered, now no longer hiding your disgust.

It then dawned on you that this was going to be a proposal of some sort.

You knew that the Malfoy heir was engaged to the youngest Black daughter, so you turned to glance up through your lashes at the other male.

Severus Snape, you mulled the name around in your head for a bit, it sounded vaguely familiar, but it could just be because of his stated genius with potions.

Though he wasn’t conventionally handsome, you did see the charm and the attractiveness to his dark looks and demeanor. He was tall too, which you seemed to always like in a partner, and at 5 foot 10 inches, it was sometimes difficult to find someone quite taller than you. And you decided you liked the mystery behind his dark obsidian eyes.

So you smiled and perked up at the idea, which was not missed by your dear sister.

“If I may,” Severus spoke for the first time, and decided again that you also liked the deep smoothness to his voice, it was alluring all in its own, “I asked for this introduction to know if I were to give a proposal of courtship, if I would have a chance or not. I know I do not know I have the best of upbringing, but I did not think it would hurt to try as my… interest has been peaked.”

There was something in the tone of his voice that made you blush and sputter in an undignified manner before your sister placed a soothing hand on your shoulder and squeezed slightly. You weren’t that in control of your pheromones at the moment, due to your nervousness and that squeeze was a warning. You glanced up at the two males and noticed their slightly flared nostrils and quickly gained control of yourself.

You looked to your sister on what to do next but then realized this was your call. You could say yes or no.

So you shared a look with Severus, a sweet and quick one before your instincts took over and you lowered your eyes in a submissive gesture, “I wouldn’t be averse to hearing you out before you approach my parents,” You said shyly and nibbled at your lip. A bad habit of yours.

Your sister stood with a faint smile, “I shall let you both talk, but I will be listening in and watching, so if I see anything I do not like, I will not hesitate to make a stop to it. Consider this your first and only warning,” You looked startled towards your sister, you have never quite heard such ferocity to her words as you did now.

Severus nodded and inclined his head towards the girl, he would never cross a protective sibling or alpha at that. It would be a stupid move. “Of course, warning noted and taken highly into consideration.”

Lucius offered his arm to Marie with a satisfied smile as she accepted and led her to an empty table only a few feet away, well within her heightened hearing. Severus took the seat your sister just vacated.

“If I may formally introduce myself,” Severus started, holding his hand out towards you, “Severus Snape.”

You smiled at the simple gesture and shook his hand, “[Full Name], nice to meet you. May I call you Severus? I know it is polite to call people by their surnames at these types of events, but…”

“You don’t need to say anymore,” Severus said with a small nearly invisible smile, “I understand, and yes, you can call me Severus. May I call you [First Name]?”

“Please do,” You nodded with your own smile. “So,” You started again, “Would you mind telling me a little bit about yourself? If you are going to start a courtship with me, I’d like to know if we would even get along.”

“Of course,” Severus started, “As Lucius stated before, I’m very close to getting my mastery in potions after I graduate. It’s something that I love to do and can find myself quite happy in it as a long time career. I’m not sure how much you know about Hogwarts, but I am apart of the Slytherin House.”

“I know a little,” You admitted, “Slytherins are known for their ambition, correct?” The alpha nodded, “And cunningness, is that a word? Besides that, that is useful information. So, potions? Even though I myself am rather good in the subject, it’s considered a difficult subject to master, so that is quite impressive that you will be the youngest master of the century.” You complimented.

“Thank you,”’ Severus said and looked a bit uncomfortable at the praise, as that was not the reaction he was expecting, “It is a finicky subject, but I enjoy the tediousness of the work because none of the hard work goes to waste. Plus there are always ways to improve potions, not just creating new ones.”

You nodded, smiling as you decided you liked the way his mind worked, “May I ask what you expect of me if we were to go through with courtship and maybe an eventual marriage?” You asked, getting right to the point as you had to know.

Severus mulled over in his head how he could answer that question. Knowing what the answer was, he just wasn’t sure how to word it.

“If you are meaning in the sense if I’ll keep you locked away at home, I’m not that type of Alpha. If you want a job or want to do things that I may not necessarily wish to join in, I won’t stop you from living a normal life,” He started with, wanting to make that clear, “You are not a pet, so I would never want to keep you like one. You would be my Mate, my husband, and those types of relationships are built on trust and equal partnerships, despite what are statues stated about us.“

A slow smile lifted to your lips, "Thank you, I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t going to be kept as a trophy. I think I would like for you to court me,” You said, “There is still much for us to learn about each other, but that is why we will need to court.”

“And the finer details can be smoothed out after I approach your parents,” Severus stated, “For once I am thankful I let myself be pushed by Lucius.”

“Me too,” You smiled and looked over to your sister who was smiling broadly at the two of you. She obviously was pleased by what Severus said and nodded to the two of you. “I believe that was approval from her for you to ask me to dance.”

Severus arched an eyebrow at you before he too looked over at your sister and received the same look. He gave you an amused look as he stood and offered you a hand, “Then I believe the next song has our name on it.”

You easily accepted his hand and stood, letting him lead you to the ballroom dance floor, pulling you against him and into the dancing and swaying bodies.

You don’t remember how many songs you danced together, too lost in each other to count. The trance the two of you created was only disrupted by your sister demanding a song with you before it was time to leave, which you of course allowed.

Severus made sure to catch you one last time before you left to ask when would be the best time to send a letter to ask your parents permission to court you.

“A week from today,” You beamed, “That will give me time to get Marie to talk to them and for me to warm them up to the idea. Sending it too early may be seen as too eager.”

“Alright, then expect my letter in a week,” He gave you a smile that you were sure was never shown quite often, it was charming and you couldn’t keep one off your face as well.

“I look forward to it, and seeing you again.” With that, you quickly headed towards your sister to where she was waiting with your international portkey.

Severus watched you go, savoring the small smile you gave him just before the portkey activated and took you back to France.

“I believe the two of you would look rather well together,” Narcissa said as Severus approached the two of them, “Plus with him being the youngest, you will be free to focus on your potions or whatever the two of you wish to do.”

“What exactly is his family known for?” Severus asked as he sat down across from the pair.

It was Lucius who explained, “His family owns multiple vineyards and wineries in northern France. I believe they have multiple international investments as well, but I do not know the details of those. His eldest sister is slowly taking over the majority of the business side of the wineries from their father. She married the youngest Selwyn daughter.”

Severus hummed in thought.

“That is also another thing, Severus,” Narcissa said with a grin, “He has two older Alpha sisters, and they are older than him by quite a few years. Marie is the second oldest at 26, making her 9 years older than [Name]. The eldest, Eloise, is 30 and known for being quite protective of her little brother. She nearly tore Rabastan’s head off when he went to offer an engagement for [Name].”

Severus masked his uncertain look with a look of contemplation. He was now going to have to win your heart, as well as your entire family’s heart it seemed.

“Then I will have to think of my words and actions very carefully if my courtship is accepted. Speaking of which, would the two of you assist me in picking out a first courting gift?” He knew the two of them would be more than happy to help.

“Yes!” Narcissa beamed, “We can go out tomorrow and look around to get some ideas. Oh, this is going to be such fun!”

“I thought you would enjoy the challenge,” Severus merely stated, “I believe I am going to turn for the night.”

The two nodded and bid a good night to Severus as he stood. He would need all the sleep he could get with going out with those two tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as he promised, Severus sent your parents a courtship request a week from your first meeting.

You were in the room when the parcel and letter arrived, as were your sisters and their significant others.

Your parents exchanged a curious look when they started reading the letter silently to themselves. They were already informed about the interest you had in Severus and how he was invested in asking to court you. The only one who was still on the defense was your older sister, but you didn't blame her, she was always the most protective of you.

"What does it say?" You asked as you bit your lip.

With an arched eyebrow in your direction, your father answered, "A 'Severus Snape' humbly requests a courtship with my only son. Not only a courtship but a traditional courtship. Months of public and escorted dates without worrying for a pressured engagement." His eyes glanced through the letter again, "I do have to say, this is one of the most thought out courtship letters I have read."

"What do you have to say?" Your mother asked as she passed the unopened parcel that obviously hid the initial courting gift.

You gave your mother a small smile before you carefully unwrapped the gift before you answered.

The gift magically resized when you touched it, from the size of a textbook to a large shoe box. You took off the lid to the box and gasped as your eyes lit up at the sight of your courting gift. You knew the magic around the box felt different.

You first grabbed the little note in the box, 'I know it is frowned upon for such a thing to be the first courting gift, but whether you accept my courtship or not, a little birdie told me you've been begging for one for a while, and I would love for you to keep him.'

"What is it?" Marie asked excitedly only to gasp as well as you pulled out a small pure black kitten with big yellow eyes.

"He got me a kitten," You breathed with an air of complete happiness about you, "I love it, he's so cute," You scratched the back of his ears and earned a loud purr in response.

"You never answered my question, [Name]," Your mother repeated, looking at you expectantly.

"I would be more than happy to accept his courtship," You answered firmly, "He was nothing but a complete gentleman at the party, and he doesn't want me to be some doll of an omega bride. He sees me as an equal, and I don't want to give that up. If there is a chance that we could have something, I'd like to take that step of faith."

Both your mother and father smiled, "I'll send him a letter inviting him over for tea then," Your mother said and went to her study to do just that.

You beamed, "I look forward to it! I'm sure you'll both like him," You turned to your eldest sister, "And I'm sure you will too Eloise, just give him a chance for me?"

She sighed, smiling slightly as her wife placed a hand over hers, "We'll see," You furrowed your eyebrows at her, "But I will keep an open mind."

"Thank you!" You jumped up and kissed her cheek, "Now, do you want to help me get things for this little guy, Marie?" You asked petting your new kitten.

"Yes! Let's go," She grinned and quickly dragged out of the room.

\- -

Severus was invited for tea three days from when your parents wrote him that they would like to meet him before the courtship was accepted.

There were only two weeks left to your winter break from school, so all the formal stuff at the beginning of the courtship would quickly have to be put out of the way before the two of you went back to school.

You met Severus in the floo room with Eloise, as you needed an escort whenever you met with Severus until the two of you were engaged. That was per the traditional courtship rules and standards. You didn't mind at all.

"Hi," You smiled as he stepped through the fireplace, easily ridding himself of any excess soot.

"Hello," He greeted with his own soft smile, taking your hand to offer a chaste kiss to the top of your hand, "How have you been?"

You blushed at the sweet gesture, "I've been well, and you?" You asked, and then remembered your sister, "This is my eldest sister, by the way. Severus, meet Eloise, Eloise, this is Severus." You introduced the two of them.

Your sister still had a critical look over her features, clearly studying the alpha.

"It's nice to meet you," Severus said with a nod of his head, as he held out his hand to shake, which she accepted and shook. It would have been rude to kiss the back of her hand, as she was an alpha and a married one as well.

"Likewise. I must say, you're not quite what I pictured for the boy my little brother has been infatuated with these past few days," She mused, brushing off your horrified noise.

"Eloise!" You yelped just shy of a screech.

"No offense taken," Severus said towards you, "So do not worry."

You huffed, but nodded, starting to lead him to the parlor where he would meet your parents, as well as Eloise's wife as she wanted to meet your possible suitor.

"Thank you for the kitten," You grinned, enjoying the pink that filled the alpha's cheeks, "He's so cute."

"You're welcome," He replied, "I had some help, I wanted to get you something a bit unconventional, but had no idea where to start."

"Well, you picked spot-on, with help or not. I'll bring him out once this is over," You said brushing your shoulder against his.

Once in the sitting room, Eloise went to sit beside her wife on one of the love seats as your parents stood to greet Severus.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Your mother said, offering her hand to Severus, and with a nod from your father, pressed his lips to her fingers before he shook your father's hand.

"Nice to meet you both as well," Severus said with a slight bow to his head.

"Why don't you and [Name] sit down so we can discuss why we are here," You father stated, though his tone was indifferent, he held a slight smile to his lips.

Severus nodded again and went to sit beside you on the sofa with Marie.

She gave a smile to him in acknowledgment before he turned his attention back to your parents across from you.

Your mother made the two of you tea and handed the cups to you before getting right down to business.

"You wish to court my son." It was phrased as a statement, but Severus knew it was a question.

"I do," Severus said simply.

Your father pursed his lips, "Alright. Why do you believe I should allow this courtship?" 

You shot a quick glare to your father, knowing he was just trying to intimidate Severus.

Your father rolled his eyes at your look and added, "I did not invite you over just to deny you the right, but I do wish to hear your reasoning, as well as to know if you truly do have a pure heart towards my son."

"If I may be frank," Your parents nodded, "Even though I do believe it would be nice to marry your son, I know that it is much too early for that as we don't know each other well enough to even think of such a thing. I ask for a traditional courtship so that we could explore the possibility of something more developing between the two of us. I am drawn to him and do find myself quite smitten, even if it was only from one meeting," You blushed brightly at his honesty, "I'd like to get to know him better with your permission, to see if anything can develop between us."

You were practically glowing at his words, already feeling yourself fall a little for the man beside you.

"That is truly so sweet," Marzia, Eloise's wife, spoke up.

Eloise looked to her and smiled when she met her eyes, "I suppose he doesn't seem too bad," Eloise agreed.

You looked to your parents, who bother were smiling and gave you a quick nod, "I already accepted your courtship," You said slowly, "I just believe my family wished for you to prove yourself as true to me. I think you passed the test," You grinned.

Severus looked highly pleased with himself, "You have no idea how happy that makes me." He looked away from you to your family, "Does that mean we can make a date for our first outing?"

"Of course," Your father easily agreed, "We look forward to getting to know you and seeing you more around us."

It seemed with those simple words from your father, the bubble of tension popped in the room.

With a quick glance to Marie, you turned your body more towards Severus, "Do you want to meet Blanket?"

"Who?" He asked confused.

"My kitten," You laughed, "He likes to snuggle, especially in anything fluffy, I thought it was a perfect name."

"Oh," Severus said and nodded, "I'd love to meet him."

You grinned and stood up, "I'll be right back."

Severus watched you leave, only turning his attention back to the room when Marie moved closer towards him.

"I really appreciate what you said," She started, "It means a lot to me that you are going to treat my brother with such respect and honor."

"Of course, he deserves nothing less. And if we find out we are not meant for each other, it's the least I could do to set the bar so high," He smirked slightly.

"That you would!" She beamed, "Marzia is usually so stoic, so it was amazing that you got through to her," She giggled, catching the attention of the said girl at her name. She merely scowled at Marie.

A minute later you walked back into the parlor with a small black fluff ball in your arms, "Here he is! He's such a sweetie." You gushed, shooing your sister over so you could sit down beside Severus once again, gently handing the kitten over.

Blanket sniffed cautiously at Severus for a moment, but as if he remembered that it was him who got him, started purring as Severus started to pet him. "He was the only one that I liked when I went to the shelter," Your eyebrows furrowed and Severus quickly explained, "I went to a muggle animal shelter when I was told you've always wanted a cat. There was one a town over from where I grew up. It never got much funding, but the refused to put an animal down or refuse to accept a stray."

"That's sweets," You murmured, "I feel even more honored that this little guy is mine. He must have had a rough life until now, huh?"

"Most likely."

The two of you chatted as your family filtered in and out of the room, occasionally engaging you and Severus in conversation. But as if they knew the two of you truly did wish to get to know each other more, didn't try to butt in too much. Even as the moved about your house, there was always someone else in the room with you.

"I should get going," Severus said after lunch had well passed.

You frowned but nodded. If he stayed any longer it may be seen as improper.

"Alright, promise you'll write to me tomorrow?" You asked as both you and your father escorted him back to the floo room.

"Yes, I promise," He smiled gently, "I look forward to our next outing."

"Me too," You easily brightened at the thought of seeing him again, "The day before we go back to school." You reminded.

"I'll remember," He said easily, "It was nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. [Last Name]," He added as he turned to where your parents stood slightly behind you. He wasn't sure when your mother joined you.

"The same to you," Your father said, "We look forward to seeing you again, to see what other surprises you have up your sleeve."

You laughed and bid your own last farewell to the alpha before he stepped through the floo.

As soon as he let you turned to your parents.

"I believe I like him," Your mother said, "It will be fun to see the two of you fall in love."

You flushed vibrantly at her words, sputtering in embarrassment before you excused yourself to your room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter btw!! More development between sev and reader :>

The first outing Severus took you on quite surprised you, but it was a wonderful surprise and filled you to the brim with joy.

He took you, and your chaperon Eloise, to meet his mother. 

He made a point to mention that you couldn't stay long, as his father was a muggle and did not care much for magical things. You understood what hid behind his words and took his hand into yours and kissed his knuckles gently. You all left shortly after that. 

He told you a bit about her and their living... situation, before flooing to his home. He also mentioned that despite him living in a muggle neighborhood, his mother had somehow managed to convince some wizarding construction business to put in a fireplace connected to the floo network as soon as Severus started at Hogwarts. For emergencies and what not. 

"Mother?" Severus said as he stepped through the fireplace, you and Eloise following shortly after. "I have someone here I would like you to meet." 

You grabbed Severus's hand just as a tall, spindly woman walked through the doorway looking curiously at her son and the two new faces who accompanied him. 

She knew Severus was going to bring guests over, as the tea kettle just started whistling from behind her, but what she was not expecting as for you to grab his hand as an obvious gesture of comfort. 

She raised an eyebrow before she nodded towards her son and went to attend the tea before she could properly introduce herself. 

Severus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I'll go help her with the tea, make yourselves at home." 

You smiled and nodded, letting him go before sitting down on the couch next to Eloise. 

You stood again a few moments later when Severus and his mother came back into the room.

"Mother, this is [Full Name], the boy I have entered a courtship with," Severus said, "And this is our escort, [Name]'s elder sister, Eloise." 

Eloise nodded to the woman, and you held your hand out to her, "It's nice to meet you," You said with a soft smile. 

Eileen Snape eyed you for a moment, assessing the boy her son would most likely marry before she took your hand in a brief shake, "Likewise," Everyone sat down after the simple greeting. 

Eileen poured the four cups of tea but allowed everyone to make their tea as they liked. 

"To say I was surprised when my only son announced to me that he had sent a courtship request," Eileen started after the first sip of her tea, "But to find out it's to a pureblood omega, that does change some things." Both you and Severus exchanged a look, yours of confusion and Severus's of uncertainty. 

"What do you mean?" Severus asked as politely as he could to keep his curiosity in check. 

"You asked for the Prince courtship bracelets," She started, making Severus blush, he was trying to keep that a secret, but no matter now, "I allowed you to have the key to the vault, but by this courtship, you will be able to take up the mantle of Lord Prince." 

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Severus asked softly, placing a hand over his mother's, knowing how much she missed her family as well as the wizarding world. 

"I wanted you to find love in a partner," She started, looking over to you with a small, barely noticeable smile on her face, "Not just a partner that would fit the stipulations of the lordship." 

Even though Severus tried to maintain a stoic and strong look, you could tell he would find a way to thank his mother for everything. Especially not thrusting her old pureblood ideologies, or else he would have just married for standing, not love. It was good to know that was all she wanted for him, love. 

"Thank you, mother," Severus started, "I'll go get the courtship bracelets if that is alright," Both you and Eileen nodded. 

As soon as Severus left the room, Eileen spoke up again, "I can tell already how much you care for one another," She said softly, "Even though I can see marriage from this courtship, please don't hurt my son. He's been through too much, I can't let him lose anything more." 

You could tell she was on the brink of tears for all that the two of them have endured for most of their lives. 

You scooted down the couch to gently grab her hands to hold them in yours, "Mrs. Snape," You said softly, "You don't have to worry, I would gladly forsake my status before I could ever hurt Severus. I can easily see myself falling in love with him," You smiled, "We've only known each other for a short while, but he's treated me so well, much better than I did by possible suitors when I first presented." 

"That makes me so happy to hear," She said with a tearful smile, though it was obvious those were happy tears. She squeezed your hand just before Severus walked back into the room with a glossy black box in his hands. 

He noticed that you held his mother's hands, but made no comment as he took a seat next to you. 

"As my mother said, these are the Prince courtship bracelets, and if it's alright with you, I'd like for us to wear them," Severus said as he opened the box to show you. 

Two gleaming bands of silver laid the velvet pillow inside the box. They were identical, both having intricate runes etched into the inside of the bands, most for protection. They always had what looked to be ivy etched to the outside of the bands to give them more personality than just two silver bands.

"I'd love for us to wear them," You smiled holding out your right hand for him to slip the bracelet on. 

"I'm glad," He gave you a small smile as well as he put your bracelet on before he put on his own, "If we do get engaged, that's when we'll switch them to our left hands." 

You nodded in understanding, "Thank you, they're beautiful," You turned to show Eloise them, who smiled and nodded in approval. 

"I think mother and father will love it," She commented, making you and the Snapes smile. 

The four of you talked, mostly about what you answering all of Eileen's questions about your courtship and what you wanted to come of it and what not. She also asked how the two of you met and what Severus sent you when he asked your parents for permission to court you. She thought it was very cute that Severus got you a kitten. 

The three of you left just after an hour passed, Severus came to make sure you and Eloise made it home safely before he went back himself, not before agreeing to a date for your next outing.

\- - 

Your next outing was scheduled for his first Hogsmeade weekend. 

"Why is everyone staring at us?" You whispered as you walked calmly beside him, content with not doing anything in particular. Eloise and Marzia were trailing the two of you at a respectable distance. Just giving the two of you just enough privacy. 

Severus lifted his right hand to gaze at the silver band around his wrist, "No one believed I entered into a courtship over the holidays," He started simply, "And now they all see me with a beautiful omega on my arm," He grinned at your blush, "I do believe we have left them all speechless." 

"That's... something. That's a good thing, right?" 

"Absolutely," He kissed the back of your hand before he led you into a bookshop, saying he wished to browse for a bit. 

The two of you looked through the aisles for a bit. You found a few very old books that were on the brink of falling apart that interested you, Severus only found one on ancient plants that looked interesting. 

Eloise offered to take your bags of books while the two of you continued to wander around the small village, which you thanked her and accepted.

"You know," Severus started after the two of you had stopped by the candy shop you insisted on going into, "You know what I wish to do in the future, but I never did find out what you want to do. May I ask?" 

You smiled and tilted your head to the side, "You won't make fun of me?" 

"I promise." 

"The books I got," You said gesturing towards where Eloise was with your bags, "I like to repair them. It hurts when I see such a treasured book falling apart like it was given no love. So, I asked my parents to find me someone to teach me how to fix them, and that's what I want to do. It's odd, but I like it." 

"I think that sounds wonderful," Severus said with a small smile, "I think the librarian at Hogwarts would love you," He added with a grin. 

"The librarian at Beauxbatons loves me too," You grinned cheekily, "So it's going to be the potions master and the bookbinder, I think we make quite the pair." 

"I agree."

Once the two of you were done wandering around, you decided to catch something to eat before you had to leave. Eloise and Mariza sat a table away from the two of you. 

"I couldn't help but notice," Severus started in a low tone after your meals were placed in front of you, "But your scent seems lighter? Not as potent." 

A low flush overtook your features as you nodded, "It's Beauxbatons' policy. Once you present, you are either kept in the hospital wing for two weeks or sent home, depending on when you present and then you are required to take a scent suppressor. It doesn't matter if your an alpha, omega, or beta, you all have to take it at my school. I started back up on it when school started." 

"What is it? A potion?" Severus asked curiously. 

"It's a potion that dilutes your scent, and a balm that is applied every day to the scent glands to inhibit most of the scent secretion," You explained, "Is it different at Hogwarts?" 

As Severus was about to answer, an auburn-haired beta walked up to the table, sending both you and Severus an uneasy look. 

"Hello," She started, "Um..." 

You watched as Severus stiffened and closed up his face with his usual stoic indifferent look, "[Name]," He started slowly, "This is my... friend, Lily Evans." 

You smiled softly, not sure what to take of Severus's change of mood, so you slid your hand into his under the table, "Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm [Full Name]," You introduced yourself. 

"What did you want?" Severus asked Lily, not in a harsh way, but as to get to the point. But when he saw the slightly nervous look on her face, his face soured, "You didn't believe that I was courting someone either, did you?" Now he had a bit of pain and harshness in his words.

"I didn't mean-" 

"Of course not," He cut her off, "Well, now you see that I am courting someone in the flesh. I'm sure James isn't too happy with you talking to me, so I would go and calm down your pet before he lashes out." Severus said and gestured to where the other alpha was sitting with his friends and looked positively pissed. 

"I'm sorry," Lily said and offered you a small smile, "I just wanted to meet the one person that seemed to steal your heart." 

And she left. 

Later Severus would explain what was going on between him and the Evans girl. He explained what her boyfriend James Potter had done to him and what he had done in retaliation. He explained how he tried to apologize and to make it up to Lily since she was his only true friend, but she refused to listen. This was the first time she had talked to him since the incident. 

"I think you should talk to her," You said as you walked up to the Hogwarts gate, "If you've known her most of your life, don't let your friendship wither away because of one mistake. I'll support you if you decide to fix this or if you let yourself move on, ok? Write me whenever." 

Severus nodded, "There's a lot more to the story than you know," He started, looking too vulnerable for you, "But I will tell you one day, and I will try to see what we can do to work out our friendship." 

You smiled and nodded, "I'd like that." You kissed his cheek without saying another word before meeting up with your sister and sister-in-law who would take you back to Beauxbatons. And all Severus could do was watch you leave. 

He supposed he could humor you and try to maybe rekindle things between Lily and him. Maybe, but he wasn't going to get his hopes up. 

\- - 

A few weeks later, you received a very long letter, it was three pages back and front, from Severus, where he explained everything that has gone on between him and Lily. Including her boyfriend and his little friends. 

You nearly sent your dormmates into a panic when you suddenly screamed in fury from behind the currents of your bed. You had decided to wait until you were getting ready for bed to read the letter. After a few calming breaths, you emerged from the bed to let them know everything was alright, you just needed to floo your parents before you illegally apparated to Hogwarts to kill someone. 

To say they were surprised by your word usage was an understatement. 

You were given permission by your class matron to use the floo in her office to floo your family. 

You were a bit disappointed that it was Eloise and Marie who answered the floo, they said your parents were out on a date that evening, but it a small blessing you assumed. Your sisters were more like-minded than your parents were to you.

To be respectful of Severus's privacy, you didn't go too much into detail of most of what he explained in the letter, especially since you could consider most of what happened to him by the Gryffindors to be sexual assault, but you did explain how he was almost killed or turned by a werewolf because that was just unacceptable. 

After you had vented and cried about everything did you finally come to the conclusion that you were truly and fully falling in love with your alpha. That was what he was going to be. 

So you bid your sisters a goodnight before you went to write Severus a letter in return. 

_Dear Severus, The letter started. _

_There aren't enough words in the English or French dictionaries to explain the pain and shock I feel from reading your letter. If you are scared that it will make me feel any different about you, you are wrong. If anything, I feel more love and affection for you. I am sorry to admit that I was so furious with finding out all that has happened to you that I needed to floo my family about what I found out. I did not tell them everything, only how disgusted with how much you had to put up with those trials through your years at Hogwarts. You would think that school is somewhere you are supposed to feel comfort and peace, but you have not had that.  
I don't believe that it is too soon to say that I am falling much harder for you than I believed I would, but every letter I receive from you makes my heart fuller and lighter and giddy with anticipation until our next meeting, which I hope is soon.   
With that being said, I have a request for you. I want to be engaged to be married as soon as our courtship will be allowed. I don't want to waste time dancing around the idea of marriage because I can happily see myself marrying you in the future, no matter how close or far away that event may be.   
I'm sorry if I am thrusting this on you all of a sudden, but now knowing all of your trials and tribulations that you have endured, I don't want to lose you.   
With love, [Name]._

You would go to the owlry in the morning so he would hopefully get it in a days time. 

Hopefully, you wouldn't come off as needy or clingy, just with the knowledge of everything that has happened, you just couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Moved to Ao3 from tumblr and deviantart!! But i am most active on Twitter, so find me @/ren_writes


End file.
